dragon_ball_dark_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Nappa
Nappa was an elite Saiyan warrior from Vegeta (planet), and Vegeta's partner in combat. Prior to the destruction of Vegeta (planet), Nappa was the General of the Saiyan Army and aid/partner to the young prince, Vegeta. After his species' demise, he, along with Vegeta and Raditz, worked as soldiers directly under Frieza, which led him to Earth. Nappa is the secondary antagonist of the Vegeta Saga. Biography Background Nappa was born into a noble family, and thus has a high ranking and power level compared to other Saiyans, automatically making him an upper-class warrior. At a young age he battled alongside his Saiyan comrades during the Saiyan-Tuffle War. Eventually he was assigned to the same group as Raditz, later Vegeta was added to the group too. Nappa was the direct subordinate to Prince Vegeta. At the time when Vegeta (planet) was destroyed, Vegeta's group were away on a mission and did not return from the mission even when called back as Vegeta chose to ignore the message. Raditz Saga While sitting near a fire, Nappa and Vegeta receive a distress call from Raditz, who has been defeated by Goku and Piccolo. Raditz relays Piccolo's explanation about Earth's Dragon Balls to Nappa them in the hopes that they will come to use the balls to revive him. Nappa does briefly consider wishing Raditz back to life, but Vegeta instead decides to use the balls for them to wish for immortality, also adding that Raditz deserved to die for foolishly underestimating his opponents. They also take note of the high power level displayed by Goku's Human-Saiyan hybrid son, Gohan. Nappa briefly suggests merely taking over Earth so that they may mate with its inhabitants and produce a species of powerful half-breed Saiyans, who may eventually become Super Saiyans and re-establish Saiyan dominance in the universe, but Vegeta fears that they may become more powerful than the two of them, and merely settles on immortality as they depart for Earth. Vegeta Saga Vegeta and Nappa stop by Arlia for a short time in February of Age 762 while they are traveling to Earth. While there, they make quick work of the planet's strongest warrior, Yetti, along with the planet's king, King Moai. After this, Vegeta destroys the whole planet. After arriving on Earth, Nappa does a power demonstration by blowing up an entire city just with his Volcano Explosion technique. After Vegeta warns him not to do so or he will kill him (because it could destroy any Dragon Ball nearby), they head off to seek out the Dragon Balls, heading directly to where Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin are, looking for the one who killed Raditz, arriving moments before Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan. Nappa reads the fighters power levels and mocks them, however Vegeta drops his scouter, claiming that the fighters can hide their true power levels, making the readings useless. Nappa plants six seeds into the earth's soil, and a group of Saibamen grow. Tien is the first to take on a Saibaman, defeating it without much effort, shocking Nappa, as each of the creatures' power levels were equal to Raditz. After Yamcha was killed by a Saibaman, and after Krillin and Piccolodestroyed the rest of them, Nappa charges up and demonstrates his sheer power over the Zeta Fighters, by brutally breaking Tien's arm in one clean punch. After Nappa uses his Blazing Storm attack on Krillin, Chiaotzu disappears, with everyone thinking he was caught in the blast. However, Chiaotzu flew on Nappa's back and self destructed, but it was in vain, as not even Nappa's Battle Armor was damaged much. Angry over his best friend's death, Tien uses the last of his energy to attack Nappa with a Spirit Tri-Beam, which proves to be in vain as well since he falls to the ground and dies immediately afterwards, while Nappa survives again with no serious injuries. After the demise of Chiaotzu and Tien, Piccolo develops a plan to destroy Nappa with a team attack, but Gohan becomes too afraid to attack during the part where he was supposed to blast him. Before the fight can continue, Vegeta decides to pause it for three hours to allow Goku to show up, finding it amusing that Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan have so much faith on such a low level Saiyan warrior as Kakarot. To keep himself occupied, Nappa destroys the news crew that had been reporting on the battle, and then easily decimates the military forces, consisting of battleships and aircraft carriers, that were en route to stop the Saiyans (albeit with enough effort regarding the latter that he admitted he may have come close to sweating from the last attack, causing him slight concern as Vegeta had given him permission to go on his destructive rampage under the condition that he not waste enough energy to cause him to sweat afterward.). After that, he destroys another city with his Exploding Wave technique. After three hours have passed with Goku not appearing, Nappa takes off his armor so there is nothing holding back his power and the fight resumes. Piccolo devises a plan that involves him grabbing Nappa's tail to weaken him, but Nappa had already become immune to this and does not suffer any pain, unlike Raditz did. When Piccolo attempts this plan, Nappa elbows Piccolo on the head, knocking him out. Once again, the Saiyan demonstrates his might, clearly injuring Piccolo, torturing Krillin, and bullying Gohan. In a gamble, Krillin decided to throw a Destructo Disc at Nappa, which he barely dodged after Vegeta urged him to, getting out with just a scar on his left cheek. This was enough to make Nappa stop making Krillin suffer, and just want to kill him. However, before Nappa can deliver the finishing blow, Piccolo launches a Chi Blast at him just in time, which makes Vegeta laugh at Nappa's incompetence on destroying these fighters. Nappa almost kills Piccolo, but decides to bully Gohan again, smacking him around, then deciding to take his time to relax by sitting on him while Gohan is laying face up. Nappa is eventually caught off guard for the first time during the fight when Gohan loses patience and kicks him in a rage, throwing him into a nearby rock formation. This only makes Nappa angrier. In the end, Nappa ultimately kills Piccolo when the Namekian uses his body to shield Gohan from a potentially fatal attack. Enraged by this, Gohan uses all his power in one last blast called the Masenko, an attack that Nappa parries almost easily, though he admits that it had made his arm numb. Just as Nappa is about to finish off the exhausted Gohan by stepping on him, Goku arrives, with the Nimbus carrying Gohan. Nappa claims Goku would not have a chance of beating him, and even after Vegeta reads his power level, Nappa attacks Goku, but Goku easily dodges his punch. Their fight carries on, Goku obviously dominating the battle. At Vegeta's insistence, Nappa eventually calms down and begins to attack with much better technique, but he is still hopelessly outmatched. Desperate, he fires his ultimate attack, which Goku effortlessly counters, stunning Nappa. When Vegeta loses patience with Nappa and orders him to stand down, Nappa decides to take the humiliation out on Gohan and Krillin, charging at them with the intention of finishing them off with his Break Cannon mouth blast. Goku had to use his Kaio-ken to stop him and attacks Nappa with the Kaio-ken Finish to his back, breaking it. Defeated, Nappa is tossed at Vegeta's feet by Goku. Nappa begs for Vegeta to help him get up, and Vegeta grabs his hand, pretending to help him but then as a punishment for his failure, Nappa is quickly thrown in the air by the Saiyan Prince, as a Saiyan who cannot move is "useless", according to Vegeta. After he begs Vegeta for his life, Nappa is ultimately destroyed by Vegeta's Galaxy Breaker energy blast. Upon entering Anoyo, he joins Raditz after being sent to Hell by King Yemma. Super Android No. 17 Saga Nappa escapes from Hell with the rest of the evil departed thanks to Doctor Gero and Doctor Myuu's dimensional hole. One of his first acts upon resurrection is to destroy an entire city. Nappa suddenly encounters Vegeta, to which the latter cites him as "still the brainless idiot who knows only how to destroy." Although Vegeta gives him a chance to escape, Nappa furiously lunges at Vegeta in an attempt to avenge his own death. Vegeta easily kills Nappa once more with an Energy Palm wave. Techniques Chi Blasts * Blazing Storm – One of Nappa's Explosive Wave variations. He powers up his Chi and raises his right hand with his index and middle fingers up. Then, he brings his right arm to his left side and finally, he moves his arm back to the right to create a large explosion around him. * Break Cannon – Nappa fires an immensely powerful blue beam of chi from his mouth, similar to that of Saiyans in their Ozaru forms, that pierces through his foe's defenses. He calls this his ultimate move and uses it as a last resort in his battle with Goku. * Eye Lasers – Like many martial artists, Nappa can fire beams of chi from his eyes. * Volcano Explosion – One of Nappa's Explosive Wave variations. He powers up his Chi and raises his right hand with his index and middle fingers up to create a large explosion around him. Rush Attacks * Breakstorm – Nappa's High Speed Rush variation. * Giant Buster – A rush attack where Nappa grabs the opponent and uppercuts them into the air. Then, he moves behind them and pile-drives them into the ground. Finally, he foot stomps them in the stomach. * Rampage – A rush attack where Nappa delivers a straight arm punch followed by an uppercut that knocks the opponent into the air and finishes them off with his Eye Lasers. Forms Ozaru While Raditz has never transformed into an Ozaru in the manga or anime, he has a tail and, by extension, the ability to turn into one, which is shown in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. He is able to speak and control himself normally, like Vegeta and King Vegeta. Super Saiyan In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 ''after the 1.09.00 Update, Nappa can be customized to have the Super Saiyan form in his custom skill-set after the Awoken Skill has been purchased. Before the update while serving as the Future Warrior's Instructor, Nappa alluded to his eventual acquisition of the form in ''Xenoverse 2 when he mentions the Super Saiyan legend and states he or Vegeta might be able to make the leap to Super Saiyan if they continue to train and thinks about how awesome he would look as a Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 3 Nappa attains the Super Saiyan 3 form in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the second mission of the original series.